


ursa minor and major

by tbzkevin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Constellations, M/M, Soulmate AU, universe - Freeform, ursa major, ursa minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: donghyuck has ursa minor on his left shouldermark has ursa major on his right shoulder





	ursa minor and major

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked im sorry im a terrible writer :(

it was the one thing that stumped donghyuck: why he had the constellation of ursa minor on his shoulder. it wasn't the placement of his freckles; it was like a tattoo. but only that tattoo has been with him his whole life. 

he’s tried for so long to figure out what it meant. it probably didn't mean anything, but most people aren't born with constellations on their body. 

donghyuck eventually figured it out one day. he was walking in downtown seoul with a couple friends when one of them gasped loudly.

_“what,” donghyuck asked as he turned his head. and as he did, he noticed his constellation was glowing brightly. he panicked, head snapping up to look around._

_“what does it mean, hyuck,” renjun questioned, hand resting against his shoulder. it was a warm feeling, not hot nor cold. donghyuck looked at renjun, wide eyed._

_“no clue. it's never glowed before,” donghyuck mustered out, eyes scanning the people in the crowds. they weren't taking notice of the glowing light coming off his shoulder._

_and as if it was right in front of his face, he saw a similar light in the distance. his heart skipped a few beats, both panic and excitement building inside him._

_“hey, there's a similar glow over there. i’m going to see if it means anything. be right back,” donghyuck quickly said before he took off, ignoring the calls of the others behind him._

_on the other hand, mark was staring at his constellation on his shoulder. it was brightly glowing, and his friend was looking at it as well._

_“it's oddly beautiful,” jaemin hummed, tracing the constellation with a soft finger. mark agreed; it was a calming glow._

_“what does it feel like,” jaemin asked, eyes looking into mark’s, illuminated by the glowing._

_“i don't feel anything. to think i would, right,” mark responded, shrugging his shoulders. jaemin nodded, going back to admire the suddenly glowing._

_mark lifted his head up and locked eyes on another glow. it was approaching them, and mark hit jaemin's arm to get his attention._

_“hey, look,” mark mumbled, jerking his thumb in the direction of the light moving through the crowd._

_the crowd broke, and there stood a boy with brown hair with different colors streaked in his bangs. he looked to be slightly shorter than mark and he was obviously dark skinned._

_but what stood out the most was the glowing constellation etched into his left shoulder. they stared at each other for a couple seconds. it was completely unreal._

_they started walking towards each other and stopped until they were about two feet apart._

_“you're the reason it's glowing,” donghyuck said in disbelief, wanting to reach out and touch mark’s constellation._

_“you're the ursa minor and i’m the ursa major,” mark said in complete awe, looking back up to create eye contact with the other male._

_“do you know why we have matching constellations,” donghyuck asked, hand instinctively going up to rest against the spot on his shoulder._

_“i believe it has something to do with being soulmates or something,” mark shrugged, averting his gaze to the ground at their feet. then he got to thinking about things._

_they were standing on one of the planets in the solar system to sustain life. and fate brought them together. due to the fact that they have constellations in their skin brought them together._

_“i think they started glowing because they sensed we were near each other,” mark looked up, eyes wide as he looked his soulmate in the eyes._

_“soulmates,” donghyuck whispered, barely audible over the chatter. mark nodded, chuckling at it all. what a turn of events. for the longest time he just didn't think it meant anything, so he didn't care._

_“wait! you must be mark! i kept seeing your name in my dreams,” donghyuck gasped, hand going up to cover his mouth._

_“and you must be donghyuck, then,” mark smiled warmly, just as warmly as the glowing on their shoulders._

_“oh my god,” was all donghyuck said before he had to go sit down. mark quickly followed, starting to get worried._

_“you okay,” mark asked, placing a gentle hand on donghyuck's shoulder. and the moment that happened, light coursed up mark's arm. on instinct, he pulled his arm back. the glowing went down slowly, both of them in shock._

_“wait, touch my shoulder. it didn't hurt,” mark insisted, turning slightly so donghyuck could reach out and place his palm against mark's constellation._

_the same light went up his arm, leaving an almost tingly feeling. the light went up until it met the constellation before donghyuck's glowing stopped._

_they looked into each other's eyes, and that's when they felt it: in just a small amount of time, they became bonded. in all ways._

_“soulmates,” donghyuck asked, a tear falling from his eye._

_“soulmates,” mark responded, placing his hand on top of the ursa minor constellation._

the constellations were still there. they found out through different people that they will fade as they get older. they'll glow one last time before death. that final glow will be like a final breath for donghyuck and mark.

and they have to die next to each other, or near. and if they don't, the constellation won't glow. afterwards, their souls would be placed on stars in the constellation. 

it makes donghyuck sad to think about. sometimes he wishes he never had the constellation in the first place. but thanks to it, he met his soulmate, and the love of his life. 

and for every year they stay together, a star forms on the back of their hands: polaris, alioth, kochab, merak, pherkad.

the two of them are never apart. they are bound by the universe. the universe works in mysterious ways. sometimes they wonder how it was them, how they got chosen. 

they are bound to their respective constellations in the afterlife. they'll still be together, although millions of miles apart. but millions of miles is better than never being together. 

ursa minor and ursa major need each other, just like mark and donghyuck need each other. 

it's scary, being so connected to such a vast thing. but they were chosen to be bound together. and they honestly wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
